


Breaking The Habit

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Danny "Danno" Williams, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Steve McGarrett, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve McGarrett, Omega Verse, Please read notes, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Steve's an Omega who has worked so damn hard to not let his status affect how the world sees him. It's not easy. Even if times are changing, they're not different yet. But along the way, he's gained a reputation and no Alpha this side of the country wants anything to do with him because he's 'too' difficult. No Alpha wants an Omega like him.Enter Danny Williams. Alpha forced to work with 5-0 after transferring to the island. Danny is not like other Alphas but just because Steve can get Danny to knot him, can he get Danny to exclusively be his Alpha?





	Breaking The Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



> This is my first time writing something in the Alpha/Omega thing so please be gentle. I couldn't get it out of my mind of having Steve be an Omega and still be the badass he is...but still having to deal with all of the issues someone with his status would have as he rose in rank. It's a changing world and he's part of the change but the ways of old are clashing with the ways of new and...yeah. 
> 
> CowandCalf, this is basically for you babe!

Steve stares at the calendar with an icy stare. His heat cycle was coming up sooner than he’d like. Maybe it was a good thing that his latest case was wrapping up. His team’s standard recovery time was enough for his heat to pass before he had to return to work.

 

After a three minute shower and changing, he heads to meet with his higher-ups to debrief about the latest mission, talk about recovery time, and then discuss possible ops they’ll be tackling when it’s time to come back.

 

He walks with confidence in his steps, back straightened, shoulders too, and head held high. Some only send looks, some whisper, others don’t even try to. But it’s not Steve’s first day. He has plenty of accomplishments, wins, medals, and honors to affirm his place in the army. No small snide comment about his omega status was going to bother him.

 

The meeting went off as most of his meetings did. There were officers who were used to him being in the room, those who weren’t pleased, and those who were protective of him. A lot of the other SEALs sometimes forget his status and they can easily treat him as one of the guys. He’s worked his body hard enough to fit in. It’s mostly when he’s in rooms like this defending each call and decision he’s made under his authority that Steve feels the most exposed and vulnerable.

 

No matter if there weren’t many mistakes, everything he did was nitpicked and scrutinized. He took it though. He was aware of how unliked he was by some of the higher ranks for being the rank he was considering his omega status. It was unfair that he had to watch his steps more carefully and walk with more grace than any of the other alphas or betas with his rank, but he was used to it.

 

He dove into his military career and worked every day and night to be where he is. When he was little and distraught he couldn’t be the Alpha his father was or wanted, he worked to be recognized as close as possible to one as possible. He’s butted heads with many people, endangered his life more times than he could count, and broke through barriers no one thought possible.

 

Steve made headlines many times in his life, and he kept on fighting.

 

Sadly, he didn’t know what else to do with his life.

 

He wasn’t cut out to be a regular omega who could just submit to an alpha. At this point, he’s become notorious because of just how much he’s fought it. Even if he wanted to leave service there wasn’t any Alpha this side of the country who would approach him. Not to mate or to simply fuck.

 

He was a hassle.

 

He was too much trouble.

 

That was more than okay with Steve. He didn’t need a mate. He didn’t need an _alpha_.

 

He had his team and a purpose. That’s all he needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m sorry Commander.”

 

Steve sat there staring blankly in front of him. On the outside, he was calmly still, as his emotions swirled on the inside. Mostly anger with a twinge of fear.

 

“There’s gotta be a mistake…”

 

The man in front of him was one of the kinder higher-ups that helped support Steve. If he wasn’t so blinded by rage and indignation Steve might have been able to see the genuine sorrow the man held for him.

 

“It’s not. The task force has been disbanded. You’re being discharged.” The man could see the fear and panic in Steve’s eyes and so he added some of the better news. “Your work with the Hesse brothers has caught the interest of the new Governor. They’re starting up a team and want you to run it.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened. “ _What_?”

 

“You’ll be working with law enforcement but you’re your own boss with only answering to the Governor. You can pick your own team… the Governor would have to approve but it’s a free for all. _Steve…_ it’s a good deal.”

 

It was a remarkable deal. _New_ Governor in a state that depended a lot on tourism and was very in the eye of the public. Having an omega run a law enforcement group in the era where the standards of status were being challenged was a power move.

 

“And if I refuse?” Steve couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Steve.”

 

“I’d be a _puppet_.” Steve hissed.

 

“We both know you won’t let yourself become that. You’ll be given real authority. You’ll be helping the people of Hawaii. You’ve got the skill and you’ve got the heart. Yes…” The Captain sighed because he wouldn’t lie to Steve about some of the truths they both knew were ahead. “This is a political statement. But it won’t be too different from what you’ve faced here. And if you survived in here, dealing with any civilian out there will be easy.”

 

Steve wasn’t too much concerned about holding authority and being an omega. The Captain was right, he was used to it. It was some of the other aspects he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

 

“Can’t I just move to another unit or...or….” Steve was at a loss for words.

 

“Steve… It’s a new world. It’s not like how it used to be. There are organizations and places where you can get help.”

 

“I don’t _need_ help!” Steve seethed before he caught himself. Straightening his shoulders he apologized. “Sorry, Captain.”

 

The Captain waved it off. It was justified. “You’re strong. You wouldn’t be sitting in this office if you weren’t. You’re not blind or ignorant to the reality of the world, but you don’t conform to it. Leaving service is hard enough. Don’t worry about finding someone. You’ll still have a job to do when you leave here. And learning to adjust to civilian life will be hard enough. I know it’s easier said than done, but… it’s still the best deal you can have.”

 

Steve sighed deeply. Though it was posed as a choice, Steve didn’t feel like he had much of one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Integrating back into civilian life _was_ hard. As much as he tried to keep busy and gather his wits about forming the new task force, there were some insecurities that continued to creep up. With his heat coming up and not being given military grade and standard blockers, he was on his own. The stuff he could get with his insurance was okay but they weren’t the same. He also usually had an op to worry himself with. His heat was barely there he mostly just felt slightly overheated, but considering the places where he was it all just melted in the background.

 

He was dreading his heat. The feeling that came with it was something he couldn’t help but hate. In getting blockers there was a stigma since doctors usually encouraged omegas to find a nice alpha to help them through their heat.

 

That wasn’t an option for Steve.

 

When he was younger it was more about pride and being very stubborn. As he got older and that pride peeled away, he couldn’t help but realize how lonely he was. All the sneers he learned to ignore now came back to remind him how much of a freak he was.

 

He was too big, too strong, too defiant and stubborn. No Alpha would help him because he wasn’t the standard cookie-cutter-mode omega.

 

He was damaged. He was a freak of nature. He...was broken.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve had an idea of who he wanted to help him on the task force. He did his research and provided the proper reports. The Governor approved of all of them and Steve happily recruited his teams and worked on their first case.

 

For a moment Steve thought this wouldn’t be so bad. It was nerve-wracking waiting for his insurance to approve his blockers but at least work was turning out okay.

 

Until it didn’t.

 

The Governor wanted them to add an Alpha to the team. Steve obviously wasn't going to allow that so easily.

 

“We don’t need an alpha! We’ve established a good work ethic, we’ve proven we can work together and solved our first case!”

 

“There’s a thing called ‘beginners luck’, Commander. I don’t think it’s wise to set your whole career on it.” The Governor told him.

 

Steve frowned, “It’s not beginners luck. We’re all highly trained, intelligent, adaptable, and have a strong work ethic. We’re not a fluke. I chose my teammates for specific reasons. I know we can work together as we proved. And we can keep proving it if you let us!”

 

“They’re good people, yes. But none of them are Alphas. And you need an Alpha.”

 

Steve clenched his fist. “You hired me to run this team. I know it has a lot to do with you being new and wanting something to prove about being progressive. So how’s it going to look having an alpha on this team?”

 

“Despite that you don’t believe it or are skeptical of it, I am on the side of progress. You are the leader of this team but even if we’re in changing times the world has yet to change _that_ much! I’m assigning you an alpha. He’ll start on Monday.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I know it doesn’t help much, but try not to sweat it bruh.” Chin gently told him.

 

They were at Kamekona’s shrimp truck having dinner as Steve told him what the meeting was about. There were many reasons that Steve chose to have Chin as part of the team. He was a Beta who did very well in the police force. When it came to it he knew how to be strict and fierce, but he had such a chill vibe about him, he knew he wouldn’t mind taking orders from an Omega.

 

Same with Kono. Steve wasn’t sure if it was because they were related or Kono’s situation, but she worked well with the team. Also a Beta, but because of what happened with Chin on the force, she had trouble becoming a cop but wasn’t deterred and pushed to prove herself. She reminded Steve a lot of himself.

 

They worked very well together, made up everything they needed. Steve calculated it perfectly so all the requirements of the Governor were met, but also Steve’s preferences in teammates.

 

“How can I not sweat it, Chin? Regardless of what the Governor said, any alpha that walks into those offices will be compelled to boss us around.”

 

“You’re a Navy SEAL. You’ve dealt with working with Alphas.” Chin pointed out.

 

Steve frowned because though that was true, it was still different. “On a turf with strict rules and regulations that I knew damn well. It wasn’t easy, no but it was away from society’s eyes. Everywhere we go, his authority’s gonna override mine and… it’s not fair, Chin.”

 

“I know. But it seems like there’s nothing we can do about. Let’s see what Monday brings and then plan from there. And remember… you got me and Kono in your corner.”

 

“Thanks, Chin.” Steve gave him a small smile. He hated the situation but was glad to have the cousins near him. He might never be mated, so they were the closest thing to family he has on the island.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve’s early for work on Monday. He didn’t get that much sleep the previous night and once it was an ‘acceptable’ hour, he wasn’t one to be idle. He went for a run and then a swim. A quick breakfast and then he was out the door. He did push-ups in his office to appear bigger and bulkier for when the Alpha arrived. Steve wasn’t sure what to expect but with his height and body, not to mention the last suppressants he had that were thankfully still holding up, he could easily be mistaken for an Alpha.

 

He wished Kono and Chin were hear but they still had about an hour before they had to arrive. Steve hated being so nervous in meeting this Daniel Williams on his own on the first day.

 

The man that comes through… isn’t the tallest man Steve’s ever encountered. But not even in front of him and the strut alone was enough to tell Steve that this man was an Alpha.

 

Some sort of fire ignited in Steve.

 

Maybe it was the swagger of the man’s strut. Or maybe it was the stupid tie he wore...in _Hawaii_! The man was obviously not from here, and he didn’t need to be here. Steve was more than capable of running this team. He didn’t need to be supervised, and he didn’t need an Alpha to guide him through cases.

 

“Steve McGarrett?”

 

“ _Commander_ Steve McGarrett.” Steve corrected hotly. “Daniel Williams, I presume.”

 

“You presume correct, though I’m not getting that welcoming vibe I was told Hawaii was known for.” The blond sassed him.

 

Steve gave him a face and decided to be honest. To tell this Alpha what he wished but couldn’t properly tell some of the other Alpha’s he’s served with. “Well, with all due respect… I don’t need you here. I’m not really happy at this forced arrangement.”

 

“And here I thought I’d be alone in my hatred of this decision. Look, buddy, ya think I wanna be here? I don’t. It’s too damn hot and not even counting the humidity. I’m thousands of miles away from home. And I get plucked from my preferred position to _babysit_ an Omega?”  

 

Similar to having told the blond things he never could while in the navy, he did something he wished he would have done but never did.

 

He punched the Alpha as hard as he could.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Working together was very awkward. They usually split up the work, with Steve heading off with one cousin, and Danny the other. They always stood at opposites and as far from each other.

 

But the weirdest thing?

 

Danny wasn’t as demanding as Steve feared.

 

Yeah, there was no denying that Danny was an Alpha but he wasn’t like those that Steve was used to. Danny is the first non-military Alpha he knows though so that probably has a hand in it. He keeps to himself and doesn’t share about his life outside of work. Or if he does it’s not when Steve is around. Granted when they’re all together they’re discussing a case, chasing a lead, and going after the bad guy.

 

Steve expected Danny to demand more respect from them. He expected the blond to demand to take point but he seems resigned to just… to the minimum effort.

 

It was during a case when Steve first saw a different side of the Alpha. A house had been ransacked and one of the witnesses had been a child. Danny tried to approach them and was very kind and gentle. It was an odd sight for Steve and he had to fight down the yearning and jealousy that rose in him. His inner need to have an Alpha take care of him was just so damn strong, and getting stronger as his heat approached.

 

The child was scared of Danny however. Not him personally, but the attacker had been an alpha and the scent was still too fresh for the child.

 

“Hey… it’s okay. I’m going to go outside and do my job as a policeman and make sure the bad man isn’t around. In the meantime, Officer Kalakaua and Commander McGarrett are gonna make sure you have everything you need… okay?”

 

The child only nodded and Danny stood and gave Steve a nod before heading outside. The child did react better to Kono and him, and they got a bit more information that helped them catch the intruder.

 

When the case was over, Steve decided to bite the bullet and invite Danny to celebrate with them. “We usually go get a beer after a case... you’ve earned one.”

 

Danny looked at him with a calculating gaze. There was something unreadable there and Steve hated that he couldn’t place it since it looked familiar.

 

“Thanks. But I have someone to meet.”

 

“Oh.” Steve blinked. Of course he would. And he wouldn’t know because he hadn’t spent a lot of time with him. The blond Alpha was probably mated and his Omega might be close to their own heating cycle if not on it already. He cleared his throat and fought the second wave of jealousy that night. “Next time maybe.”

 

“Maybe. Goodnight, Steven.”

 

He shuddered as he watched Danny walk away. Why hearing his name said as that turned him on, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it had been too long since he’s had any. In service when he couldn’t ignore that need anymore there were always places he knew to go to. Where it was too dark to see who was who, and none of it mattered. But those places weren’t as available in civilian life, and if they were, Steve was now more obliged to shut it down.

 

“You okay, Boss?” Kono asked him.

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve asked.

 

“You’re an Omega and the case involved a kid. Those always hit Omegas hardest.” She replied.

 

He hadn’t even thought about that. But it reminded him of the look Danny gave him and what it reminded him of. When Danny removed himself from the house because he knew it was upsetting the child. Danny just did it with him…

 

“Steve?”

 

“Hm? Oh uh… I’m fine.” He insisted and headed to his truck. He sat in the driver’s seat for a while before he sent Danny a text with the bar’s location in case he wanted to pop in.

 

He wasn’t used to seeing Alphas take what Omegas wanted or needed into consideration. He’s heard stories. An Alpha’s instincts are to take care of an Omega, fulfill the need in both of them, and be this amazing connection that’s worth dying for. But he’s never seen it. All the Alpha’s he’s ever come across or had to deal with always seemed to hate him. They hated being challenged in general, but by an Omega?  It was more than unheard of. To them it was insulting.

 

Steve got used to how he was seen in the eyes of the Navy’s Alphas. As either a freak and a mess, or a pathetic lost cause. Sometimes all his merits and accomplishments meant next to nothing because of his status.

 

Shaking his head, he makes his way to the bar. Chin and Kono are already there at their usual table, beer already ordered for him. He drinks two before he has to go to the bathroom. On the way back something has to happen that ruins the almost perfect day.

 

“Ain’t you a lil _big_ to be an omega?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and tried to move along and ignore the drunk. But the drunk wasn’t going to let him pass.

 

“Oi, that ain’t any way for an Omega to treat an Alpha?”

 

“I thought you had an issue with my size?” Steve muttered. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t say it with more conviction. He punched Danny! Why was he feeling… _vulnerable_ in front of this putz? Maybe it was that Danny was honorable. A cop who rose to detective who protected people. This...this was a drunken mess. Added to his upcoming heat…

 

The drunk just smirked, “It ain’t your size that counts, but mine. You got a pretty face despite everthin’ else.”

 

“Not interested,” Steve told him, a bit more firmly.

 

Still not good enough. The Alpha grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, “Don’t be a lil bitch bout it and just come do what yer’ born for.”

 

Rather than a growl, he let out a whimper.  

 

His world was shifting, he wasn’t in uniform, the rules were different and he felt the need to submit even to this disgusting man, but he didn’t want to. He felt a mess inside, broken and untethered.

 

He heard a growl but it wasn’t the drunken Alpha’s. It was one that actually made him feel less afraid. Opening his eyes he saw Danny shove the creep against the wall with his arm pinned behind his back.

 

The drunken Alpha cried out before pushing back and tried to attack Danny but Danny tackled him back against the wall, held him firmly by his hair and arm and made him face Steve. “Apologize!”

 

“Fuck you!” The drunken Alpha spat, spitting in Steve’s face

 

Danny slammed the drunken Alpha’s face against the wall. Steve heard the cracking of bones and knew that Danny broke his nose even before he saw or smelled the blood. Pulling the man back towards Steve, gripping the hair tighter and pulling the arm further from the socket, Danny repeated. “ _Apologize_!”

 

“I’m sorry!” He coughed out.

 

Danny then shoved the man opposite them and added a kick. When the manager came over, Danny just lifted his badge and growled out an explanation. The manager seemed to buy it, or at least not bother them anymore.

 

“You okay?” Danny asked him quietly.

 

“You didn’t have to do that…” Steve muttered.

 

“I did,” Danny argued. “You’re a soldier and you should be respected. Besides, freedom of speech isn’t freedom of consequences.”

 

“Still… “ He wasn’t used to being defended like this. It was weird and his emotions were in a whirlwind.

 

“If he thinks he can get away with disrespecting you, he thinks he can get away with disrespecting others.  He had to learn… now answer the question. You okay?”

 

Steve blushed a bit as he nodded. “Yeah. Thanks to you… glad you decided to come for that beer after all.”

 

Danny looked away a bit and shrugged. “Previous plans didn’t pan out, so here I am.”

 

That perked Steve’s interest but right now wasn’t the time. He showed Danny where they were sitting. Neither of the cousins asked what had happened(he was sure that half of the bar knew though) and he was thankful for it. They welcomed Danny and ordered him something to drink. Steve switched to a non-alcoholic drink and again was glad that no one commented on it.

 

Unlike all other times when he stood or sat as far away as possible from Danny, right then and here he sat next to him. If he was too close, the blond didn’t protest. At that moment, he was relieved… but in the long haul, he was upset with himself.

 

He wasn’t Danny’s Omega. He wasn’t right to be any Alpha’s mate… just a ‘lil bitch’ like that drunk had told him. The false sense of security and comfort he felt sitting next to Danny wasn’t permanent, and he hated himself to liking it so much.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

“There’s gotta be someone you know, Max,” Steve told him, desperation clear in his voice.

 

“I’m sorry, Commander. I don’t work in pharmaceuticals, I wouldn’t be able to help you get the blockers you need.” Max apologized.

 

“Max _please_ ! This is my first heat outside of the Navy. I’m not mated. I haven’t… I… I _need_ blockers. Good ones!”

 

Max could see how distressed Steve was, and asked, “And you’ve requested blockers already?”

 

“Yes. But there’s a lot of bullshit requirements that the insurance companies need. There’s no medical emergency for me to be on blockers. I’m no longer active so that excuse won’t fly anymore. I’ve tried getting my doctors to understand but all I’m getting is a ‘wait and see’ trope and my heat is getting closer and closer and I know it’s gonna be bad.”

 

It wasn’t the first time Max has heard of stories like this. It was illogical how primitive some of these laws and regulations were, but it was the world they lived in. Still.

 

“I may not have legal access to the blockers you require, Commander, but I have colleagues and friends who might. I’ll reach out and see what I can do.”

 

“Thank you, Max. It’s all I’m asking.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Max said his friend could get him blockers but he would have needed more time. ‘ _Next time_ ’ Steve was promised but after hanging up he just cried. There _would_ be a next time and that next time he’ll still need the blockers because he wouldn’t be any closer to finding an Alpha than he was now.

 

He hasn’t been on the island long enough to get his research on special clubs he could trust to go to.

 

His heat was gonna happen any day now and he’ll have to power through it. Alone, afraid, and completely miserable and dissatisfied.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He shouldn’t have opened the door. Sometimes he curses his own stubbornness because if he had just stayed in bed and done his best to keep himself satisfied on his dildo then he wouldn’t be embarrassing himself like this.

 

The moment Danny entered his house, it was a done deal. Both of their pupils were blown wide with lust and the way Danny’s nostrils flared let him know that Danny could smell it all.  He could too and he dropped to his knees and pressed his face into Danny’s crotch. Taking a big whiff, he moaned deeply at the musky scent of sex and Alpha. Danny hard-on was clear and Steve squirmed at the size of the Alpha. Imagining him being full of Danny was almost too much. He mouthed Danny’s dick through his pants,  suckling more on the head which was leaking pre-cum and staining his pants. Steve shamelessly licked at the growing stain while Danny ran his hand through Steve’s hair before he gripped it and pressed him more towards his cock.

 

“Fuck… Steve.”

 

To that, Steve could only beg, “ _Please_.”

 

Danny tugged Steve up by his hair until he was on his feet. He crashed their lips together as he pushed Steve towards the couch. As he sat down and Steve immediately straddled his lap. Steve rutted helplessly against Danny impatiently. He pulled away just enough to fumble with Danny’s pants until he unleashed the beast inside. The noise he made was something not inhuman, just very un-SEAL like, but he wasn’t in his right mind to be embarrassed. He pushed his shorts down and lifted himself up to have Danny’s cock rub against his ass. The tip only teasing his hole. He’d been trying to reach some sort of pleasure with the dildo he had but because of insecurities and trying to pretend he wasn’t the needy Omega he was, he never got the proper size of a dildo that he needed. So though he was worked open, taking Danny in was gonna burn but he _wanted_ it!

 

“Shh...hey...hey, look at me,” Danny ordered. When Steve looked up at him, he nearly keeled at the intensity and care he saw in Danny’s eyes. It felt like he was drowning in all of the feelings he had and clung on to Danny like a lifeline.

 

Steve wasn’t sure how they made it to the bedroom but he wasn't complaining. The bed was the best ideal place for sex. He let Danny manhandle him and was just prepared for Danny to stuff himself inside and fuck him raw, to use Steve to get off and hopefully last long enough for Steve to get off too.

 

That was what he was used to, but Danny wasn’t what he was used to.

 

With Steve on his hands and knees, the blond pulled Steve back a bit, making his hips higher. He parted Steve’s ass cheeks and lapped at his hole lazily. Steve’s breath hitched and he dug his fingers into the sheets. No one’s ever done this to him before. It was a weird sensation, but a good weird. He found himself pushing back to get more of Danny’s tongue. Danny licked and mouthed at Steve's entrance until the ring of muscles gave way and he darted his tongue inside. Steve let out a shuddering breath and moaned out Danny’s name.

 

Steve was a restless, squirming mess as Danny ate him out. He didn’t know what to do with himself. His cock hard and pressed against his stomach. When Danny was pleased with his handy work, he draped himself over Steve as he lined himself up. Steve was so touch starved, Steve pressed himself back but Danny stopped him with a firm grip on his hips. Danny pressed in, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed.

 

He felt so full, and with Danny holding him in place to stop the squirming, he felt... _good_. Steve was panting while he tried to rut against Danny and get some friction.

 

Time went on but Steve wasn’t sure when Danny decided to start fucking him. All he knew was that he had an Alpha in his bed, in his ass, and he was so fucking needy. He was glad he lived alone because he wasn’t even trying to be quiet. He remembered cumming once and the relief that washed over him was different than any other times he’s reached climax while he served.

 

But that still wasn’t enough. Part of him wasn’t satisfied...felt disappointed...until he _felt_ it.

 

“W-what...what is...fuck is...are you knotting me?”

 

It’s been over a decade since he’s been knotted and the Alpha who did it had no idea what he was doing. Well, if Steve had to guess, only chasing his own satisfaction. Danny might have been doing that too, but it was in a way that had Steve cumming twice more, had him screaming and moaning in pleasure, and fucked into unconsciousness before Danny was even done.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve groaned as he came to. The sun shining through was hitting his face and keeping him from remaining asleep. Added to his SEAL training, he wasn’t one to stay in bed. But when he tried to move he arched back and let out a moan.

 

“Easy…”

 

Looking back and getting out of his mind to realize every feeling in his body, memories of the previous night were coming back. His heat finally happened and it was while Danny visited. Both of them acted out their instincts… and maybe Steve was a little needier than a normal Omega, but fuck! It’d been so damn long. And Danny was different than most of his other partners.

 

Steve was pressed against Danny’s chest with the blond’s cock deep inside of him still, knot still not deflated.

 

“You okay?” Danny murmured.

 

Was he? Steve thought about it. He felt… his heat was properly taken care of without it being painful. But…

 

“Aren’t you mated?” He tried not to sound too bitter, but it was loud in his ears.

 

“What? Uh… no. I’m not. I… I have a daughter. But… it’s a complicated scenario. Look, last night was intense. You need to rest… go back to sleep.” Danny ordered.

 

Steve wanted to argue and normally he would, but Danny had a point. His eyes were already closing. It wasn’t a restful sleep. He didn’t know if it was because of his insecurities or if it was because his body was used being away before dawn.

 

The next time he woke up, it was without a dick in his ass. There was a cool cloth running over his body. Blinking his eyes into focus it was Danny cleaning him up. That… that was a strange sensation. Whenever he had an Alpha take care of him during his heat at some club or place, he was left to clean himself up. This was… nice. Steve pushed that to the back of his head though. There was a conversation that needed to happen and he was sure it wasn’t going to be nice.

 

“We should talk,” Steve said as he sat up.

 

Danny frowned at the motion of Steve getting up but only nodded. “I’ve grabbed some clothes for you to change. I did my best to clean you up, but I don’t know if you want a bath or a shower.”

 

“I’ll take a quick shower. I’ll meet you in the kitchen?” Steve stated more than asked as he grabbed the clothes Danny picked out for him. There was a flutter in his stomach at the act. When he saw that it was a loose t-shirt and sweatpants, he had to force down a smile. This was practical to think about and not anything special.

 

Once in the shower, he takes longer than his usual three minutes. Mostly because it takes a little longer to clean up after last night. He’s also conflicted. Part of him doesn’t really want to erase evidence of Danny in him, but another part of him rationalizes that since they weren’t mated… there was no reason for him to not get clean. Or to add a plug despite his instincts screaming at him to do so.

 

He toweled off before going to find Danny. When he found him, the blond was mixing a batter of ingredients that looked like pancakes.

 

“Are… are you making pancakes?” Steve asked.

 

“Hope you don’t mind too much. But I figure we can talk things over while eating. And pancakes are things I know I won’t mess up.” Danny told him as he began to make them.

 

Steve wanted to protest but couldn’t. He felt… indebted to Danny right now. He made a tormenting ordeal into a dream but… he wasn’t a charity case. He could have endured the heat, he knew he could! Except when it came down to it, he took everything Danny offered. Literally.

 

So he set the table, took out the butter and syrup, and started the coffee machine. He sat down rather than follow Danny around like a baby duckling freshly imprinting on someone. It was a slight defiance in his mind, but deep down he knew it was another act of letting an Alpha take care of him.

 

Pancakes were finished and served. Danny sat across from him but the distance didn’t seem as far as before. Actually, it felt too far right now. He pushed his instincts down because… because… this was… this wasn’t a fairytale.

 

They finished their pancakes in silence before the conversation started.

 

“Are you on any sort of birth control?” Danny asked.

 

Steve wanted to feel a bit insulted at the question, but it was a reasonable one. “The Navy had me on a prescription that helped with… stuff. I still had a refill before being discharged. So yeah.”

 

Danny’s shoulders lost the tension in them. It was something Steve couldn’t let go. “If you were so worried about it, why fuck an Omega you weren’t sure wasn’t gonna end up pregnant?”

 

Danny made a face and took his time to reply. “I… was married. She was my Omega Spouse.” Danny’s face showed a bit of anger. Genuine anger that Steve’s seen a few times but never aimed at him. Not that sort of anger. “I wasn’t ready to be mated. I went to places where it was understood what… what was wanted.”

 

That was a bit surprising for Steve to hear. That Danny partook in the Alpha side of actions that Steve did.

 

“Rachel… broke protocol. She was new to the states and the American dream was more of a nightmare and she thought… she thought an Alpha would make things easier...but it’s different here than in England and...one thing led to another and basically…”

 

Steve frowned deeply at the implication. “She got pregnant?” That would have been like someone poking a hole in a condom before telling Steve birth control didn’t matter. Steve felt a flare of anger for Danny.

 

“Are you...with her?”

 

Danny scoffed. “We tried to make a go. But the betrayal never stopped being an issue. She mated with a Beta. An ambitious one who had no problem moving all the way across the country… So that’s why I’m even on the island. Cos of my baby girl. Right now she’s the love of my life.” Danny genuinely smiled as he talked about his daughter. It made Steve smile that at least something good came out of it.

 

“I got burned the last time I gave into my heat. Since then I’ve been on blockers.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened, “You have? _You_?”

 

“I was already skeptical at best, after what Rachel did I had a hard time trusting that side of things. So yeah, Alpha on blockers. Go ahead, laugh...you wouldn’t be the first.”

 

“I won’t. I… I get it.” Steve said. They shared a look and Danny accepted that Steve did, in fact, understand him and his reasons for blockers.

 

“I don’t want an Alpha,” Steve said.

 

“And I don’t want an Omega.” Danny countered.

 

“Can this...can this work?” Steve asked tentatively.

 

“We’re both adults. We know what we want. I don’t see why not.”

 

“Okay. Then… then it works.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In theory, it’s simple.

 

In reality, it gets messy.

 

He’s having a hard time concentrating on work when he’s around Danny. All he can think about is bending over or dropping to his knees to please the blond. Whenever he sees Danny interact with a child, and he sees how his features soften and he gets this aura of fatherhood around him, something in Steve _aches_.

 

But Danny isn’t having similar problems. He’s all professional, so it makes Steve think that it wasn’t the same for Danny as it was for Steve… but Steve was the only Omega around. It was a convoluted plan, he thinks, but he stops thinking logically soon enough.

 

He starts to act like a standard Omega would. More vulnerable and in need of an Alpha. He lets Danny run point and even lets him drive his own car, which up until then, to prove his dominance, Steve has commandeered whenever they work together.

 

To the point that Danny has to corner him and demand what the hell is wrong with him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

 

“Bull.” Danny deadpanned. “What the hell is going on?”

 

“It’s… It’s us.”

 

“Us?”

 

“I… I don’t think it’s working.”

 

Danny straightened as if he was preparing himself for a punch. “Oh? And why not?”

 

“Because. I… I want it. I want you. I know I said I didn’t want an Alpha, but I don’t want just _any_ Alpha...but I’ve...I’ve been trying to appeal to your Alpha-ness. Nothing I did worked so-”

 

Danny stopped him by lifting up his finger in a ‘shh’ motion. “Is that what you’re doing?”

 

“Yes. But I suck at being an Omega… no Alpha wants me. Even you.” Steve said sadly.

 

“Oh my god, Steve...shuddup. Okay? Just… you’re wrong.”

 

“What?” Steve asked.

 

“You’re wrong, Steve.”

 

“How? You don’t want me.”

 

“I don't want an Omega. I don’t want someone who can’t understand the job I do and what it means to me. I don’t want an Omega who wants to simply submit to me in all forms of life. I want someone who can fight. Someone who wants to help me. Someone to be my _equal_ ! And that’s _you_ , you putz.”

 

Steve swallowed thickly. “Me?”

 

“Yeah. I… I want you too. I’ve been trying to play it cool. Bide my time and work up to it but...fuck babe. I hate seeing you miserable.”

 

“I won’t be… if you tell me you really wanna be my Alpha.” He said with hope in his voice.

 

Danny smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “Only if you agree to be my Omega.”

 

“Deal...I’m yours.”

 

“I’m yours too babe.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey… “

 

Steve looked up from his phone and smiled at Danny. This thing between them was still so new, and so weird. Part of him felt embarrassed by how… Omega-y he was. He was worried that Danny wouldn’t want him if he was too much like an Omega. But Danny would reassure him that Steve’s version of an Omega was the kind he liked. As Danny sat down, he scooted closer and made the screen in his hands more visible to the blond.

 

“Who’s this and why do you seem so agonized over possibly making a phone call?”

 

“Mary. She’s… she’s my kid sister.” Steve answered.

 

“Oh. Extending an invitation for the upcoming holiday?” Danny asked.

 

Steve shrugged and looked away. Danny was having none of that though. He gently turned Steve’s face towards him and cupped his chin. He kissed Steve before he pulled back and said, “Use your words, babe.”

 

He took in a breath, and unlike other Alphas, Danny didn’t seem impatient with him taking his time. It was still so hard to believe that he might have actually found his other half.

 

“My dad… he was a strong Alpha. He was noble and loyal and everyone looked up to him. He was his father’s son. My grandfather, who I’m named after, was also a strong and influential Alpha… and then I was born. An _Omega_.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Steve,” Danny said firmly.

 

Steve sent Danny a grateful smile and leaned into him as he pushed the power button on his phone. The screen went dark as he closed his eyes for a moment. “I know my dad loved me. But growing up in that time, it was hard not to feel how important it was. When my mom was pregnant with Mary, there was such… _hope_. It made me feel like a mistake.”

 

“Is your sister an Alpha?” Danny asked.

 

“No,” Steve replied with a shake of his head. “She’s a Beta. Again, it wasn’t our parents that really...ya know. But we weren’t stupid. ‘Third time will be the charm’ some would say. Others would try to make light of it and say ‘You’ll have one of each’... but they didn’t. My mom died. And my father was stuck without a mate… an omega son, and a Beta daughter who… was a handful.

 

“When we got a bit older and she began to act out… I wasn’t the kindest to her. I didn’t have faith in myself and I put a lot of pressure on her. She had the higher status so it was up to her to make the family proud...when it wasn’t looking like that, I pushed myself to the limit and beyond…”

 

“You did amazing for yourself, babe. Any Alpha would have trouble climbing the ranks and you did it despite having to do triple the work. Many are quick to ignore that fact but not me. Not the team. We know how strong you are.” Danny told him fiercely.

 

And god that was nice. Having vindication from his Alpha. He’s spent years drilling it into his own mind that it didn’t matter, but having it was amazing. Danny didn’t claim him as his ‘bitch’... he’s really made him his equal.

 

“Mary and I haven’t… we really haven’t talked. But I want to. I want to mend the fences.” Steve mumbled.

 

“Call her then. Or send an e-vite, or hell, even a postcard invite. Just invite her. It’s the first step. She might not agree but… she’ll know that you’re ready for whenever she’s ready.”

 

Steve smiled and kissed Danny in thanks. “You’re the best Danno.”

 

“I know,”  Danny replied with a smirk.

* * *

 

Follow me on Tumblr. I write headcanons, incorrect quotes, and small ficlets that don't get posted on here. I'm [space-ace-ravenclaw-demigod ](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/)


End file.
